221B Chats
by OnWithTheButter
Summary: Collection of little conversations between Sherlock and John, possibly including other characters.


**A/N: Because there isn't enough plotless, simple friendship for these babies. uvu**

John Watson couldn't help but keep glancing over at this new flat mate every so often, who was curled up on the couch, staring somewhat upsettedly at the ceiling. He had tried suggesting to Sherlock Holmes to go ahead and to bed if he was tired, John didn't have to have company, but he replied very curtly with "Not tired."

John was currently thinking about he found them to be rather unbalanced, Sherlock seemed to know practically everything about him, but what he knew about Sherlock was all he volunteered, on his website and in person, sparingly little. He tried making a mental list of what he knew in the short time. Sherlock was definitely the smartest man he'd ever met, if the closest he'd ever found to the cliché fictional insanity as well. If his interaction with his brother was any indication, he was probably estranged from the rest of his family as well. He didn't keep much food around, on top of being seemingly anorexic. He seemed to have a limited capacity for dealing with, or even thinking much of, other humans. With few exceptions, he looked to be generally disliked, even hated, by most other people. Oh, the quantity of derogatory names he'd heard in a brief few days of even knowing the man. 'Psychopath' was one of those, and it was easy to see in hindsight, the man came off as a bit of a lunatic.

"'Sociopath,' hm?" John casually threw out as a conversation starter. There had to be something behind this man.

Sherlock's face quirked quickly in confusion. "What?"

"I thought I had heard you remark that to one of the techs while you were tracking down the cabbie-murderer."

"Oh…" The enigma of a human rolled his eyes dramatically in recollection, after it had taken him a few seconds to recall it. "That was just to shut Anderson up. You should know I don't fit the definition of an actual sociopath." He sounded bored with having to say that much.

"Ah, I, yes. Of course." John paused momentarily to word himself. "Just…just out of curiosity… Okay? Have you ever seen a therapist, or…a psychiatrist, anything of that nature?"

Sherlock's face remained unperturbed and his voice monotone. "Why should I?"

"No reason…" John assumed a similar vocal tone as not to offend the other man. "None at all… Other than obviously having a very narrow mind and a somewhat disturbing sense of empathy…" He trailed off a bit at the end.

"How do you know that?"

"It's obvious."

"Fine, but _how_? How did you come to this conclusion?"

John figured the man wanted him to explain this the way he had explained how he picked up all of those things about John before they ever spoke. "Um, well… You don't seem to have much you enjoy. You came off…very unconcerned about others. And…I swear, you bloody jumped for joy at a _murder_."

Sherlock smirked. "Very good, excellent deductions. Very shallow, I must say, unimportant."

"So have you? …Ever been to a psychiatrist?"

"Twice. Father made me go before I left for university, I walked out and refused to go back. Very backwards and inconvenient methods they use, you should know. Second time was a group thing several years ago, I walked out again."

"Did they have anything…any diagnoses, say?"

"I walked out, John. Hard to come to a conclusion when there isn't a patient."

"Your father wasn't very pleased with that, I suppose."

"I made it up to him. Sort of. I proved that it was all idle threats to get at Mycroft, nothing serious."

"But you still– You know you…your mind would probably be considered disordered, don't you?"

"Oh, what does it matter?" The pair of piercing grey eyes finally fixated on John. "Everyone always tortures the genius, because what you idiots can't see is that my mind is perfect. So it's not 'normal' like you boring lab rats expect, but how else do you expect someone to be smarter?" His verbal emoting made up for the lack of gestures and facial expression, before he rolled over and away from John as he finished.

"O…kay. Very good. Enjoy that."


End file.
